Line Challenge
by NachtMusik
Summary: What would happen when I have five lines to stuff in a fanfic and include characters from Sega, Sailor Moon, Gundam, and Sponge Bob?


Line Challenge 1  
  
NiGHTS-Sponge Bob-Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Quatre R.   
Winner-Usagi Tsukino, Ami Mizuno  
  
At a special secret hut within the depths of   
the Chicago Suburbs, a few friends gather after a   
days fighting evil and hall monitoring, to have a   
pizza party. Usagi, Duo, Quatre, NiGHTS, and Sponge   
Bob are grooving to Slim Shady parodies and Weird Al.  
Sponge Bob stopped the music momentarily to   
announce a discovery he had made. "Hey, look everybody   
I can do the moon walk!"  
"You stopped the music to tell us that?"   
Quatre inquired.  
"Well, that and," Sponge Bob got out a piece   
of folded paper and unravled it for  
everyone to see. "Let's go to El Dorado!" He exclaimed   
happily.  
"How?" Duo asked.  
"We'll take a car and drive all the way through   
Canada to Mexico."  
"All right! And we can play all kinds of car   
games on the way!" NiGHTS jumped to say.  
"YEAH!!! I love playing the license plate game   
and the color car game..."Sponge Bob and NiGHTS contiued   
talking of their favorite car games long into the night.  
Ami, with an expression of bordom on her face,   
just sat resting her head on her hand. She blinked a   
couple times and yawned once. She looked around the   
table, both bakas were alseep with a puddle of drool   
around their heads, Quatre fell asleep in the easy   
chair, and Heero just glared at the spong.  
"If he doesn't shut up, I'm gonna smack him..."   
Ami said finally. Usagi just woke up about that time   
and asked which one.  
"Does it matter?" Ami just sighed from bordom and   
put her head on the table for about 2 seconds when   
Heero got up adbruptly, tossing his chair into the   
wall, and pointed his gun point blank at the sponges   
head.  
"Omae korosu!" Heero just glared at the sponge.   
Spong Bob dropped the map, screamed, and started running   
outside the house flailing his arms about.  
"That solved that problem." Usagi noted and went   
back to sleep.  
NiGHTS picked up the map and said, "I could   
teleport everyone there."  
"Really?!" Quatre looked on with wide eyes.  
"Yeah," NiGHTS thought of something else to do,   
"but first, you have to stand on your head while   
singing the Alternative Polka."  
"Really?! Ok." And Quatre stood on his head   
and started singing the Alternative Polka.  
Duo stared totaly dumbfounded, then he turned   
to NiGHTS. "Where in hell did you learn to do that?!"  
"Oh, that." NiGHTS paused for a moment, "it's really  
quite simple, you see gullible people tend too..."  
"Forget it NiGHTS, let's just go!" Usagi whined.  
"Okie dokie." They all disappeared to someplace   
around Mexico leaving Quatre behind.  
  
"We're here." NiGHTS said proudly.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Usagi screamed   
as she ran from a hundred angry natives with spears.  
"Oh no, a citizen in distress!" NiGHTS shouted.   
But, before he could spring into action Usagi ran off the   
edge of a cliff where she plumeted to a painful death.   
SPLAT!  
"NOOO!"  
"Poor Usagi, I barely knew ye." Duo frowned.  
"What do you mean, you guys go heckle the old   
folks every bingo night." Heero pionted out.  
"Well...."Duo forgot what to say.  
"NiGHTS, don't beat yourself up over her tragic   
death." Ami said very bluntly.  
"But I'm Superman, remember?" NiGHTS pleaded.  
Ami retorted, "Oh, you are not! Now come on."  
They kept going until they found, "Several species   
of small furry animals in a cave with a pict?" Ami said   
a tad bit confused, she tore the map away from NiGHTS,   
"Moron! This map goes to Disneyland!" She beat NiGHTS   
over the head with her fist.  
"You know, you're much nicer in the TV series."   
He said holding his swelling head.  
"NiGHTS!" Duo exclaimed, "they're listening to   
Queen and the Vengaboys."  
"Really, cool! Let's go." And NiGHTS and Duo   
ditched the two uptights. Heero took the map from Ami.  
"Amazing how small our group got all the sudden."   
He said in his usual tone.  
"Yeah." Ami agreed. Ami just stood there   
looking unamused at the cave, and Heero just read   
over the map.  
"Wanna go to Disneyland?" Heero decided.  
"Ok."  
  
At Disneyland-  
  
Heero and Ami were just walking around the park.   
Heero pulled his gun on Ami twice for diagreeing on going   
on Mr. Toad's Wild Ride. When they passed by the gift   
shop a mischevious fox spirit steals hairbrushes and   
twinkies.   
"WHAT!" Heero yelled. "I thought I killed that   
thing." He pulled his gun again and shot about three   
times, but missed. The fox spirit got away. In the   
process of doing all this Heero also scared the park   
guests and alerted the park security. In the midst of   
the rushing and screaming crowds Ami just spliped away   
in the screaming pack of tourists. Heero grunted and   
walked away.  
  
THE END!  
  
Lines-  
1.If he doesn't shut up, I'm gonna smack him...  
2.Where in the hell did you learn to do that?!  
3.But, I'm Superman remember?  
4.Several species of small furry animals in a cave with a   
pict.  
5.A mischevious fox spirit steals hairbrushes and   
twinkies. 


End file.
